ITEA HQ
The ITEA HQ is a location in the London borough of Islington, controlled by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, being their major base of operation. Layout Security The building has over a dozen heavily-armed security guards on duty at all times. In addition to traditional security cameras the building also boasts biometric scanners and is working to integrate automated security doors with retinal scanners. The public entrance to the building includes traditional metal detectors as well as chemical sniffers, designed to detect potentially dangerous substances. Air regulators are also in place and, in the case of the building being flooded by a gas, launches a counter-measure into the air almost immediately. In the event of security being compromised the system has automated concealed turrets capable of firing up to two-hundred darts loaded with Type-7 as well as launching tear gas. Various areas of the building's floor and walls will also be electrically-charged in the case of an emergency, the shock delivered comparable to that of a stun gun. Automated doors are additionally equipped with magnetically-sealed shredders which remain deployed if the doors are forced open, seriously injuring anyone who grazes them. The Peace Keeper neutralizes any magic within the building. First Floor The first floor is primarily building access and storage. The front entrance is equipped with chemical agent detectors, metal detectors and a small security team as well as a full camera grid. A secretary is also stationed in a protective booth to actively inspect anyone who enters through the public entrance. The secondary entrance is behind the building and requires isometric data to pass through but is where company vehicles are kept. Besides the motor pool there is a locker room, showers, equipment storage and a security book as well as a small library in the secondary lobby. The Peace Keeper statue is also in the secondary lobby. Second Floor The second floor in entirely devoted to testing areas, thus is primarily used by the science wing. There are multiple labs and special storage rooms for chemicals and special electronics as well as several special rooms where special safeguards are installed for testing purposes. In addition to labs there is a full firing range, including a section devoted to studying ballistics. One lab is controlled by the medical wing. Third Floor The third floor is devoted nearly entirely to office space, offering a great deal to the espionage wing as well as some to both the tactical wing and the science wing. Besides the wing offices the main security station is located on the third floor, featuring enough monitors to show every primary camera without the need to switch back and forth every few seconds. Fourth Floor The fourth floor is where some administrative sections such as accounting and human resources are set up. Additionally there are multiple meeting rooms, including one with enough to space to nearly seat the entire agency in front of a projector screen. A staff lounge and kitchen are also located on the floor. Fifth Floor The fifth floor is the main location of the technical department, where cases are covered by analysts and data is projected onto smart boards. Besides the technical department there are several offices for wing heads and the heads of the agency as well as a security office. People Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. * Director - Sonia Castillo * Assistant Directors - Lucienne Christophe * Director's Assistant - Angelita Castillo * Front Desk Receptionists - Gitana Brook, Camille Lambert * Accounting - David Falk, Eva Bingham * Human Resources - Rachel Clarke. Camille Lambert, Noah Durand, Lina Maier * Internal Affairs - Ian Blake, Alexandra Blake Security * Head of Security - Dieter Bran * Vice-Head of Security - Gaspar Guevara * Head of Security Systems - Rhonda Evens * Assistant Head of Security Systems - Coriander Blankfein * Sargeant - Carmen Pared * Day Staff - Yelena Nikitin * Night Staff - Christina Merritt Maintenance * Mechanic - Matthew Strathairn Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. * Director - Sophie Katsopolis * Assistant Director - Tasia Spiro * Background Designer - Ariel Landry * Graphic Artist - Zachary Song Medical Wing Division dedicated to employee health. * Doctor - Zelda Parker * Nurses - Paige Saunders, Nancy Colfax * Psychologist - Rory Becker Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. * Director - Marika Heino * Assistant Director - Makeda Getachew * Lab Technicians - Katie Grant, Mia Santos, Hyun Su Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. * Director - Hui Lan * Assistant Director - Jelena Hendraille * Rangemaster - William Volt * Modification Expert - Bethany McGill Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. * Director - Travis Paddington * Assistant Director - Colette Landry * Lead Analyst - Rafael Calado * Analysts - Juro Takashi, Lori Jones, Janelle Gallegos * Support Technicians - Megan Gage, Parisa Golzar Category:Locations Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA